


(A Not Quite) Lazy Morning

by MissMorwen



Series: BuckyNat Prompts [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616
Genre: Bucky needs his sleep, Can't stop writing these, Clint is a mess, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Natasha Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorwen/pseuds/MissMorwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You gonna answer that?” James mumbled from under the pillow he put over his head after the first ping. “I’m about to throw it out the window if you’re not.”<br/>She sighed and reached for the phone. There were seven messages, all from Clint.</p><p>***********</p><p>BuckyNat prompt: "I forgot my wallet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(A Not Quite) Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mbuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbuzz/gifts).



Natasha technically wasn’t asleep when her phone pinged. Only technically though, since she didn’t want to move, all warm and loose under the covers, snuggled up against James’s side. She pressed closer and tried to ignore it.

Then it pinged again, and again, and again. And again.

“You gonna answer that?” James mumbled from under the pillow he put over his head after the first ping. “I’m about to throw it out the window if you’re not.”

She sighed and reached for the phone. There were seven messages, all from Clint.

_ I forgot my wallet _

_ Nat? _

_ Nat Nat? _

_ ‘Tasha? _

_ Pickuppickuppickup _

_ :( _

_ :´( _

Natasha texted back,  _ Fine, where are you?  _ Grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. The address arrived while she quickly cleaned herself up and got dressed. 

A few minutes later she parked across from a Starbucks and Clint obviously spotted the thunder cloud over her head when she walked through the door. Trying to duck and wave while holding four cups of coffee and a bagel was a mistake. Only his quick reflexes kept him from dropping them. 

She drove home shortly after with one of his cups of coffee, since his protests had failed to stop her. When she got there the smell of toasted bread and oranges met her as she opened the door.

“Did you plan this with Clint?” she called out to James. “Because I swear if you did…”

James appeared in the doorway with rumpled hair and wearing only a pair of pajamas pants for common decency. Making her grump vanish like dew under the morning sun.

“I didn’t, but it was a nice opportunity, don’t you think?”

“So breakfast in bed, followed by dessert?”

“And then sleep,” he agreed.

It wasn’t the morning she’d hoped for, but it was still a nice one.


End file.
